


Our Treat

by Ciel_and_Payten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Food, Food Kink, Gags, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_and_Payten/pseuds/Ciel_and_Payten
Summary: Dream knew George has been having a rough couple of days, so he decided he wanted to give George a treat for being such a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 428





	Our Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I will be calling Dream, well, Dream and Sapnap, you guessed it, Sapnap. I see this ship as more of a ship between the characters Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound, and Sapnap. I, personally, do not ship Clay, George, or Nick with each other because I just think they are close friends who find enjoyment in playing Minecraft together and joking around. I ship Dream X George X Sapnap. Does that make sense?
> 
> Basically Big Green and White Blob X Recolor Steve X Arson Flame Boy is what I ship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, now, onto the story!

George has had a rough couple of days at work. His managers sucked, the work was being piled on him because other coworkers were incompetent, and the days became so much longer. Dream and Sapnap were amazing, helping out by letting him relax when he got home, even when it was his turn to cook. Dream would sometimes massage his back and Sapnap would happily cuddle into him, running his fingers through the other's hair to help him relax.

But Dream knew George was getting sick of these long days, these rough days. So, he made a plan to show how much he and Sapnap appreciated him. An hour before George got home, Dream saved the edits on the video he made before leaving his room, going to the kitchen.

"Sapnap~!" Dream cooed, arms wrapping around the smaller's waist as he cooked dinner, "Whatcha doing?"

"What's it look like, dummy? Making dinner!" Sapnap teased, "George is gonna come home late again, so I want him to come home to a plate of hot food!"

"That's sounds good! But you know what sounds better?"

"Hmm?"

Dream leaned to the other's ear, "Dessert~!"

*******

George came home with a groan, rubbing his temples. He was seriously thinking about quitting, he can't have this many terrible days and still go on, acting as though he liked his stupid job.

"George!" Dream hugged him, kissing his cheek, "How was your day?"

"Way. Too. Long." He responded, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips as he placed his keys and things on the counter. He was confused, seeing as their second boyfriend always greeted him as well, "...Where's Sapnap?"

Dream smiled innocently, "We wanted to give you a special treat when you get home! We made dessert, it's all ready for you!"

"What about dinner?"

"Trust me, the dessert is _much_ better!" Dream took the other's hand and lead him to the dining room.

They walked in and George widened his eyes. He stared at Sapnap, hands cuffed above his head, a blindfold and a ball gag over his eyes and mouth respectively, and stripped naked. Dream smirked, clearly proud of his work. Sapnap had whipped cream, frosting, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles all over his chest, a bit on his thighs, his dick, and a bit on his cheeks.

"I also got ice cream, but I figured it might melt too fast!" Dream explained as he sat by Sapnap's head, the ravenette whimpering, "So, Georgie, do you like it?"

"I _love_ it~!" George cooed, walking over to the table. He leaned down, licking his lips, "Best dessert ever~!" He leaned down and licked the frosting and sprinkles on Sapnap's cheek.

Sapnap whimpered, struggling against his bonds.

George chuckled, looking at Dream, "Come on, you can have some too!"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you liked it!" Dream leaned down, licking his other cheek.

Sapnap whimpered, struggling again, especially since the two licked all over his body. George licked the whipped cream from his left nipple before sucking, Dream doing the same to his right one. Sapnap moaned loudly into the gag. 

"Such a good boy~" Dream purred, George continuing to trail down, grabbing the ice cream tub.

George licked up the whipped cream, chocolate, and sprinkles from the ravenette's dick, earning a full body shudder and cry of pleasure. Dream used the ice scream scooper to place a small amount on Sapnap's stomach, the ravenette crying out again. George took another scooper, putting two on Sapnap's thighs while Dream placed some on his nipples.

Sapnap whimpered, shaking from the temperature of the ice cream. He heard Dream shake the bottle of whipped cream before feeling it on his lips and the gag. The blonde gave a kiss to the gag, licking up the whipped cream and earning a whine. They licked up the slightly melted ice cream, earning whines and cries of pleasure, Sapnap kicking his legs slightly.

"I think it's time to flip him over." George hummed.

Dream nodded, both he and George helping the ravenette flip over, keeping his hands handcuffed and above his head. They decorated his back with whipped cream, frosting, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles, George placing large scoops of ice cream on his ass cheeks with even more whipped cream and sprinkles. Sapnap was crying under the blindfold from the pleasure, clenching his fists as the two licked and sucked marks into his back like they just did with his chest and thighs.

George kissed down his back, licking up the ice cream on the left cheek as Dream got the right, "God, so good~"

The blonde chuckled and, once they finished their ice cream, he spread the smaller's cheeks, using whipped cream to place right on his entrance, "Saved the best for last~! Just for you~!"

"Thank you!" George licked up the whipped cream before dipping his tongue inside Sapnap.

Sapnap cried out, shaking as he felt George's tongue open him up, making him nice and wet. He was shaking from the pleasure.

Dream removed the gag, drool falling down his chin, "How you doing?"

"P-Please, god _please_!" Sapnap whimpered, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"Please what? What do you want?"

"A-Anything!" Sapnap moaned, heading slumping forward, unable to form coherent sentences anymore.

George pulled back, licking his lips, "We have to do this more often~!"

"He's fucked out." Dream chuckled, lifting Sapnap's chin, "You'll do anything just so we'll give you something more, huh?"

Sapnap whimpered, nodding frantically.

George grabbed some of the strawberry lube Dream had set out, using it to lube up his dick before he eased into the smaller. Sapnap cried out in pleasure, tongue falling out of his mouth. Dream knelt down, kissing him gently as he stroked himself. Sapnap was so out of it, he didn't need to focus on sucking him off when he can barely think straight.

George helped Sapnap rest on his knees, ass up and his head down, arms in front of him and resting on the table, still cuffed. The brunette slowly pulled out before he slammed back in again, earning a loud cry of pleasure.

"F-Fuck, o-oh my _god_!" Sapnap cried, drooling falling down his chin as the brunette continued, pulling out slowly before slamming in again.

Dream cooed, kissing his cheek, "Doing so good, baby~ George and I are so proud of you, you're such a tasty treat~!

Sapnap whimpered, nodding, "K-Kiss?"

How could Dream say no to that?

Dream leaned forward, kissing him gently. Sapnap moaned into the blonde's mouth as George began to pick up his speed, trying to find that spot that drove Sapnap insane.

He knew he found it when Sapnap pulled away from the kiss with Dream, crying out, "GEORGE! T-There, _please_!"

George began to pound into the other, moaning in his ear, "Feel so good, baby~ You taste just as good too~!"

Sapnap moaned, more drool falling down his chin, "G-George~" 

Dream placed some whipped cream on his own lips before kissing Sapnap again, allowing the ravenette to lick it up. George continued to pound into the ravenette, Sapnap constantly moaning into Dream's mouth as the blonde stroked himself.

Sapnap pulled back from the kiss, "I-I can't, pl-please-"

"Go ahead, baby~" Dream cooed, "Come on, come for us, baby~"

With George thrusting and abusing his prostate, he couldn't help but scream in pleasure as he came on the table. Dream kissed Sapnap once last time as he came on the floor at the same time. George moaned, loving the sight of both his boyfriends. They were the perfect boyfriends, he was so lucky. He leaned down and kissed Sapnap's back as he thrusted a few more times, coming inside the other.

They all panted and gasped for breath as they came down from his high, Dream undoing the cuffs and blindfold. Sapnap blinked and let out a weak moan as George pulled out. Tears stained Sapnap's cheeks, drool fell down his chin, and he laid his head weakly on the table. He wasn't sure what his boyfriends were doing, he was so out of it. For all he knew, they could be taking pictures of how fucked he looked.

(They weren't.)

Dream cleaned up his cum on the floor as George quickly put all the food items away. The brunette walked back over and picked Sapnap up, carrying him to the bathroom, Sapnap blinking and taking a few more breaths, trying to come back to Earth.

His throat felt dry. He rubbed his throat slightly as George put him into the bathtub.

George nodded, kissing his cheek as he ran warm water, "I'll get you some water. Just relax, okay?"

Sapnap nodded, smiling. George left to quickly get the water as Dream walked in after cleaning everything up. He moved and helped Sapnap sit up, laying behind him in the bath. George came back, offering the water. Sapnap drank it, thanking George while the brunette placed it on the bathroom counter. He then climbed into the bath, kissing Sapnap's lips.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

Sapnap nodded, "Felt really good... The ice cream scared me, though. It was really cold, but it was good too!"

George nodded, smiling and kissed his cheek.

Dream kissed his cheek as well, "We should do that more!"

"Not all the time though. Everything was so fucking sensitive, both because of the food and blindfold." Sapnap exclaimed as George leaned into his chest, hugging the brunette, "Did you like your treat?"

"I needed that after the shit work has been throwing at me. I love you both." George smiled.

"We love you too." Sapnap and Dream replied in unison, all three exchanging kisses with each other.


End file.
